Amour a 5500kms
by Mcanario
Summary: Un Oneshot en la que Serena y Ash se conocen a 5.500 kms de distancia, y estos intentan romper la misma [Amourshipping]


**_AMOUR_** ** _A 5000 KMS_**

 **Asunto:** Hola...

 **Mensaje:** Hola, me llamo Ash, Ash Ketchum... Vivo en pueblo paleta, pero recientemente había ido a Kalos... No creo que me conozcas, pero estaba combatiendo, combatiendo en un combate Pokemon en la ciudad... Creo que me animaste durante un momento, era el chico de la gorra, pelo negro, mejillas con una especie de "Z"... Creo que eres tu esa persona a la que escribo este mensaje ahora mismo, te he estado buscando por semanas... yo... Me gustaría conocerte, si no te importa... Atentamente, Ash~

- _Bueno... Espero que le guste... Ojala ella... Vamos allá_ \- Dice cierto chico azabache, mientras pulsa al botón "Enter", enviando cierto correo electrónico a cierta persona-

-¿¡ASH KETCHUM!?-

- _Mierda..._ -

...

...

...

- _Vaya, un correo, ¿En serio? pensaba que solo mandaban publicidad por aquí. "Hola...", mmmmm...-_

 **Unos minutos después**

- _Oye, ¡Me acuerdo de él! Corriendo a hablarle, sería interesante..._

\--

("-" = Serena, "=" = Ash)

-Holaaaaa, he leído tu mensaje... Y me acuerdo de ti! Cuanto tiempo no? Aunque no hemos hablado nada... 'n.n

H-hola, hace mucho que tenia ganas de hablar contigo...

-A si? Por?

Bueno... No se, fue verte y... ya sabes, tenia muchas ganas de hablar contigo pero te fuistes... He estado pensando en ti estos días..

-Vaya... Eres el primero que hace eso, que tierno n/ / /n

En serio? O/ /O

-Siiii, es... muy bonito jeje

Es la primera vez que me dicen tierno... Estoy rojísimo... Perdón creo que tengo que irme...

-Noooo! Quédate anda! No seas tonto!

S-segura?

-Que siiiii quédate!

Bueno... de acuerdo..

Por cierto... no me has dicho tu nombre...

-Serena, me llamo Serena, y tu eres... Ash, no?

Sep, encantado de conocerte jeje

-Y dime, ganastes el torneo?

Pues si! Fue mi primer torneo y primer puesto! Me quedé super feliz! :DDDDDD

-Buah, tan especial fue? :o

Créeme, lo fue, me gustaría ser maestro pokemon en un futuro...

-Vaya... Seguro que lo consigues! Yo... bueno...

Que pasa? Puedes contarme

-Bueno... Me gustaría ser reina...

Es lo que pienso no?

-Piensas en una reina de un castillo?

Nop

-Entonces es lo que pienso XD

Es genial, te deseo mucha suerte

-Bueno, y como estas?

Bien... Supongo...

-Te ha pasado algo, cuenta.

Pero...

-Cuenta.

Ains vale... Bueno... Por donde empiezo...htetyghf bv

-Ash?

-Oye... Ash?

-Ash...!

 **Dos días** **después**

Ey

-A-ash... Donde estabas?!

Meh

-Oye, que te ha pasado?!

Meh

-OYE

Uhm?

-No seas así... Cuentame, por favor...

Mi madre... me grita, me desprecia...

-Dios...

Mis amigos también, prácticamente no tengo amigos, todo el mundo me insulta, se ríe a mis espaldas, me desprecian... Nadie, salvo Pikachu, él me quiere...

-Vaya... Lo..lo siento...

Nah... Estoy acostumbrado...

-Ains... No estés así...

Siempre ha sido así, que quieres que haga?

-No rendirte hasta el final...

-Q-que pasa?

Tienes razón... Gracias de verdad... Tengo que seguir luchando con mi Pikachu... y ser maestro pokemon

-No las des bobo, te quiero

Q-q-que?

-Que te quiero bobo! Como amigos, pero te quiero :)

Yo... yo también te quiero...

-La verdad...

Uhm?

-No me encuentro demasiado bien...

Por? Cuentame

-Digamos que... Ains, me echara de casa mi padre...

Que?! Porque?!

-Pfff... no me soporta...

Y tu...?

Digo, tu le soportas..?

-Nah... Es un...

Y porque no te fugas?

-Estaré en el mismo problema tonto

Lo siento... Solo quería ayudar...

-Oye oye, eres el único que me está escuchando, es muy lindo por ti parte, así que no te disculpes :)

V-vale... u/ / /u

-Anda bobito, por donde íbamos, el caso es... donde me quedaría? En la calle?

Ojala pudieses quedarte en mi casa... pero... de donde eres?

-Nací en Pueblo Paleta, pero vivo en Kalos...

Mierda... Yo vivo en Kanto, en Pueblo Paleta, como tu antes... 5.500 kms...

-Vaya... Y porque te habías venido a Kanto?

Pues... mi padre me llevó de visita, y claro, torneito, tenia que aprovechar ;)

Es mas... La campeona... me invitó a un torneo...

-La mismísima campeona?!

Sep, creo que al luchar contra ella le caí bien o algo jeje

-LUCHASTES CONTRA ELLA?!

Pues si, es mas, casi la derroto.

-PERO COMO?! SI... S-SI HASTA ELLA NO NECESITA DARLES MOVIMIENTOS A SUS POKEMON!!!

Y? Yo confio en Pikachu, solo necesito eso

-Vaya...

Aun así, los combates me los tomo en serio, muy en serio... Son lo único por lo que puedo demostrar quien soy. El único lugar donde puedo sacar un poco de terreno... He luchado y luchado, mejorado y mejorado, tanto Pikachu en su fuerza y velocidad, como yo en análisis y estrategia.

-Vaya... Nunca había visto un combate Pokemon de esa manera...

Así deben de ser, luchando y luchando, sin rendirse nunca, Pikachu y yo somos uno, y eso nos lleva ventaja de muchos, que solo luchan sus pokes y ya, yo lucho con mi compañero.

-A que te refieres?

0 errores, 0 errores míos, adaptarme a mi Pokemon, y él a mi claro, saber en lo que piensa, como se siente, en un combate... siento como si yo fuese el cerebro, y él el cuerpo, pero los dos, compartimos nuestro corazón.

-AYYY QUE LINDOOOO 3

N-no es para ponerse así u/ / /u

-Claro que lo es!! Ojalá tener un novio como tu!!

N-novio?

-SIII, no es que mis anteriores fuesen muy lindos...

A que te refieres?

-Se aprovechaban de mi, yo los quería... me gustaban, y los trataba lo mejor que podía. pero TODOS me traicionaban con otra o solo me querían para aprovecharse de mi, es lo malo de ser la "Guapa" y """Sexy""" de donde vivo... sabes?

Pff, esos chicos no merecen la pena, tan solo te quieren por el cuerpo, claro que es lo primero que me impresiono de ti pero... ahora que te conozco mejor... me doy cuenta de lo increíble que eres... Algo que he dicho es que en verdad hay que mirar a alguien por dentro, no por fuera jeje... pero la gente de aquí ni caso conmigo, ni una chica, con lo feo que soy...

-Oye, a mi me pareces guapo no te digas eso n/ /n

P-pero

-No! No digas nada!! Te quiero mucho maestro pokemon

Y-y yo a ti reina de Kalos... n/ / / / /n

-Oye, tengo que irme, luego hablamos si? Venga, es que estoy ocupada... Lo antes que pueda, me conectaré, si?

O.O... V-vale...

-Venga tontin, cuidate, chao, te quiero *Le besa la mejilla*

Y-y-yo también te quiero O/ / / / / / /O

 **Semanas después**

-Espero que le guste mi regalo... ¿Tú crees que le gustará?- Preguntaba cierto azabache a una figura alta y masculina, mientras miraban por una ventana a un gran avión de pasajeros-

-Eso no se sabe hijo, pero seguro que le encantará que la veas, ademas mañana es San Valentin ¿No decías que era una amiga, pillin?-

\- ¡P-por supuesto que lo es! -

-¿Eso se le regala a una amiga? -

-¡A ella si papá! ¡Ella es especial! -

-Vale vale romanticón, mira, ahora toca nuestro vuelo, vamos allá, y por cierto... Tienes que ganar.-

-Lo se, tengo que demostrarle a mamá que soy capaz de hacer algo... Ademas, si gano podré estar con Sere... con mi amiga mas tiempo...-

-Hijo... Si ganas... podremos vivir en Kalos, solos, tu y yo, tengo los papeles preparados, solo hace falta ir allá, y pagar, pero... Me falta dinero, creo que sabes a que me refiero.-

-Papá...-

-Se lo que pasa con tu madre Ash, se lo que hace, y eso a mi hijo nadie se lo hará, me buscaré un trabajo, tendrás que dejar tus estudios así que... o tendrás que trabajar conmigo o combatir, y se que prefieres mas la segunda opción pero... será muy difícil-

-Creo que me subestimas papá- Dice dando una sonrisa confiada- No me voy a rendir, y creeme, siempre me lo he tomado con muchísima seriedad, solo he perdido dos veces de los mas de 50 combates, el primero fue mi primer combate y el segundo contra la campeona de Kalos...-

-Espera, ¿¡LUCHASTES CONTRA LA CAMPEONA?!-

-La próxima vez no vayas al baño mientras estoy en las finales de un torneo papá.-

-Mejor vamos al avión... Oye, te quiero hijo-

-Papá... Yo también te quiero- Contesta dándole una sonrisa y abrazándole con mucha fuerza...-

 **Mientras tanto, con Serena**

-¡Vete de aquí maldita!- Dice cierto hombre, mientras tira a Serena al suelo, delante de una puerta, mientras le tira dos maletas a su cuerpo- ¡Y no vuelvas!-

- _En todo caso yo no quería estar aquí... Y bien, ¿Por donde empiezo? Creo que lo mejor... será pasear, reflexionar y pensar algo...-_ Dice una pelimiel mientras carga con sus dos maletas lentamente, hacia el centro de Luminalia (Ciudad Lumious para los latinos)-

 **Al día siguiente**

-¡Vamos Pikachu, Impactrueno! -Dice el chico de las mejillas en la Z (El orden de los factores no altera el producto, ¿no?)-

El ratón eléctrico se acerca a su rival, mientras salta, para cargar sus mejillas y lanzar un rayo de un color amarillo, amarillo como su piel, en dirección del contrincante. Mientras su enemigo, un Aurorus, utiliza Protección, protegiéndose del ataque sin daño alguno. Acto seguido, empieza a iluminar sus "laminas" en su cuello y cabeza de varios colores, como en una aurora.

-Pikachu, nosotros también sabemos protegernos, ¡Ground Protection!- Decía el azabache mientras apuntada con su puño al cielo-

El pokemon amarillo convierte su cola en hierro, golpeadola contra el suelo. Esto a su vez forma un agujero en el campo, mientras crea una especie de mini-nube de polvo, que lo protege de una ventisca causada por el Pokemon Aurora.

-No has cambiado, ¿Eh?- Dice una mujer de ropajes blancos mientras sonrie-

-Siempre estoy en constante cambio Bianca, ¡Y para mejor! Pikachu, ¿Cómo estas?- El compañero del chico asiente con una sonrisa confiada, que se le contagia a él- Vamos a demostrar de lo que valemos.-De repente, Ash mira a Pikachu, y empieza a respirar agitadamente- _N-no puede ser... Seré imbécil... Bueno, aun puedo ganar, el caso... ¿Cómo resuelvo esto...?_ -

-¡¡No te rindas hasta el final bobito!!-

-N-no puede ser... -Ash asiente con la cabeza- Pikachu, tengo una idea, pero... es arriesgada, no podemos fallar, ¿De acuerdo?-

Un Poder Pasado, obra del Aurorus, era dirigido hacia Pikachu, dando una sonrisa confiada en ambos.

-Vamos, ¡Usa Cola Hierro para impulsarte al cielo!-

Pikachu corre hacia las piedras, y da un pequeño salto, volviendo a metalizar su cola, a continuación golpea una de las piedras, para impulsarse a gran altura. El pokemon Normal Hielo vuelve a crear esa luz multicolor, atacando con un Poder Pasado de nuevo.

-¡Este es nuestro momento! ¡Ya sabes que hacer!-

Después de mirarse a los ojos (Pikachu en el aire con sus acrobacias tan profesionales) Pikachu observa las grandes piedras de su tamaño. Al acercarse las rocas, Pikachu se impulsa sobre ellas, todas y cada unas, usando el Ataque Rápido para ganar velocidad.

-¡¡VAMOOOS!!-

El pokemon ratón cae del cielo a gran velocidad, en dirección al Aurorus, mientras giraba y lanzaba una bola voltio aun mas rápida que el Pokemon. Aurorus usó Protección, y consiguió salir ileso, pero no se esperaba a el pone eléctrico.

Impacto directo.

Pokemon derrotado

1vs1 contra la campeona.

Derrotada, victoria para el azabache.

El chico de las Z en las mejillas fue a ver a su pokemon, al contrario y a la campeona, atravesando el campo. Pero en medio del campo la pelimiel salió de los bancos para los espectadores, saltó al campo y fue a abrazar al chico, que al darse cuenta corrió hacia ella y la correspondió. Esta le dijo por el oido que fuese a ver a su contrincante, y este, sonrojado, asintió. Mas lo que no se esperaba es que Serena agarrase su mano, yendo juntos al premio.

-Ha sido increíble Ash, eso de verdad que no me lo esperaba, creeme, que con un equipo mas numeroso, podrías conventirte en un campeón, en tu caso, el de Kanto, ¿No?-

\- S-si, y mas que eso, seré maestro pokemon-

-Ni siquiera muchos lideres de gimnasio o campeones han demostrado lo que tú, simplemente magnífico, felicidades.-Dice mientras le coloca una medalla-

-Ash... Aun te queda un premio-

-¿Eh? ¿Cu...?-

El azabache fue interrumpido por Serena, quien le había plantado un beso, un beso que difícilmente fue correspondido por Ash...

-Ash...-

-¿S-si?

-Nos hemos conocido desde hace mucho... nos hemos contando de todo, hemos pasado muchas experiencias, y yo... Ash, te amo, me has robado el corazón, me has tratado mejor que cualquier persona nunca... Siempre has estado a mi lado, me has apoyado, Ash, estoy enamorada de ti...-

\- S-serena... yo... desde que empezamos a hablar, con esa ternura, me empezasteis a gustar... Lo que pasa es que he tenido miedo... miedo a que te alejases de mi, sin contar con mi padre o Pikachu, eres la única que siempre ha estado conmigo... Serena... Te amo, te amo demasiado... ¿Quieres s...?-

-SI QUIERO ASH -Dice mientras le vuelve a dar otro beso, correspondido por los dos, mientras él la abraza por la cintura, y ella por el cuello-

Y lo que habían empezado como una vida de miseria, acabaron teniendo una lujosa vida, viviendo juntos desde que empezaron a ser pareja, y estuvieron juntos para siempre, teniendo sus sueños cumplidos y una vida de ensueño.

 **Y esto, esto es lo que me hace sentir que tendré, cierta chica me lo hace sentir, todo empezó como en esta historia... Estaba viviendo una vida que no merecía, una vida llena de inesperanzad, llena de dolor, depresiones, mi única vida eran los videojuegos... Hasta que apareció una chica que cambió mi vida, una chica que a día de hoy, habla conmigo todos los días posibles, me hace sentir feliz, me hace sentir especial, hace sentir que todo merece la pena... Ha llenado mi vida de momentos, de experiencias, sensaciones, y todo, a 5.500 kms de distancia... Esta historia está dedicada a ti Mariby, gracias, gracias por haber llegado a mi vida, y gracias por estar aquí, antes, ahora, y en un futuro, por darme tu amor y mi felicidad, por convertirte en todo para mi, te amo, _Te amo..._**

 **Feliz San Valentín**


End file.
